Ryohei Sasagawa
|-|Present= |-|10 years later= Summary Ryohei Sasagawa (笹川 了平 Sasagawa Ryōhei) is Kyoko Sasagawa's older brother who is obsessed with boxing. He is a third-year student from Namimori middle and the captain of the boxing club. Ryohei is the Guardian of Sun of Vongola Famiglia's Tenth Generation. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | Likely at least 7-C, higher with Vongola Sun Ring | 7-A, High 7-A with Cambio Forma | 6-C | Likely High 6-C, higher with Maximun Sunshine Counter | At least High 6-C, possibly Low 6-B, higher with Maximun Sunshine Counter Name: Ryohei Sasagawa Origin: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Gender: Male, Sun Age: 15 (present), 25 (Future) Classification: Human, Sun Guardian of Vongola Decimo Powers and Abilities: |-|Varia Arc= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert boxer |-|Future Src/Choice Arc= All previous abilities, Manipulation over Sun Flames, Flight, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense Dying Will Flame and killing intent of others), Regeneration (Mid-Low with Sereno Gloves) , Resistance to Perception Manipulation, Likely Resistance to Power Nullification |-|Inheritance Ceremony Arc/Curse of the Rainbow Arc= All previous abilities except Regeneration, Damage Boost with Bangle Ver. X Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Fought and on par against Lussuria) | Likely at least Town level+ (Shouldn't be far from Future Gokudera and Yamamoto), higher with Vongola Sun Ring | Mountain level+ (Shouldn't be far from other Vongola's guardian like Gokudera), Large Mountain level with Cambio Forma (Held a fight against Kikyo in Boox of Carmagre form, who is stronger than Zakuro) | Island level (As a holder of an Original Vongola Ring, he should be able to overpower all of the Real Funeral Wreaths. Also shouldn't be far weaker than Tsuna) | Likely Large Island level (Shouldn't be far from other guardians like Yamamoto or Gokudera), higher with Maximun Sunshine Counter | At least Large Island level, possibly Small Country level (Stronger than before, shouldn't be weaker than Lussuria), higher with Maximun Sunshine Counter Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Lussuria) | At least Massively Hypersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher | | At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher Lifting Strength: Peak human Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | Likely at least Town Class+, higher with Vongola Sun Ring | Mountain Class+, Large Mountain Class with Cambio Forma | Island Class | Likely Large Island Class | At least Large Island Class, possibly Small Country Class Durability: Multi-City Block level (Withstood a shot from Colonello, which can generate this much of energy) | Likely at least Town level+, higher with Vongola Sun Ring | Mountain level+, Large Mountain level, with Cambio Forma | Island level | Likely Large Island level | At least Large Island level, possibly Small Country level Stamina: Extreme, literally his motto and his method of training. Ryohei's fighting style revolves around taking hits to give lethal blows, making each battle a close match for him Range: Standard melee range with his punches, higher with some of his techniques. Standard Equipment: |-|Varia Arc= None Notable |-|Future Src= *'Sereno Gloves:' Flame-enhanced gloves owned by Ryohei that were created by his Box Weapon, the Vongola Sun Kangaroo. They are charged with Sun Flames. Sereno Gloves possess a high-speed healing ability impervious even to the Storm Flame's Disintegration characteristic. Even if Ryohei uses a high powered direct hit attack such as Maximum Cannon, the Sun Flames of his gloves will heal his hands and repair his cells. *'Dying Will Flame Boots:' A device that allows Ryohei to fly by blasting him off emitting Sun flames through the soles. *'Sun Trowel:' A Sun-attribute medical treatment Box Weapon. It quickly heals wounds by activating the cells around the affected area with Sun Flames to enhance natural healing abilities. It has been shown to heal small wounds in seconds and even fatal injuries over time. However, forced over-activation may speed up and lead to cellular death. *'Box Weapon: Canguro del Sereno (Sun Kangaroo):' Named Kangaryuu by Ryohei. Sun Attribute female support-type Box Weapon. It stores Flames in the pouch on its stomach and can distribute equipment with its Activation properties. It is also equipped with a first-aid kit. Sereno_Gloves.png|Sereno Gloves Kangaryu.jpg|Canguro del Sereno |-|Choice Arc= *'Vongola Sun Ring:' Special ring for current Sun Guardian of Vongola. Ryohei is capable of releasing Sun Dying Will Flames from his ring and use its Activation ability to speed up the natural healing process. Even though the Sun Flame is traditionally used for healing Ryohei has been shown to release them in massive amounts that overpower enemies. *'Canguro del Sereno ver. Vongola:' Created by remodeling a Sun-attribute Kangaroo. After its remodeling, Kangaryuu gained boxing gloves, shoulder pads, metal rings around its chest and tail, a double-barrel cannon and a jewel with the Vongola crest in its forehead. **'Cambio Forma: Knuckle's Maximum Break:' During Cambio Forma, Ryohei's body is shot by the Sun Enhancement Shot. His Vongola Box Weapon, Kangaryuu V.V.B., transforms into a set of gloves and a helmet. Ryohei's body glows with the Sun Flames' color. His body structure and, correspondingly, abilities are enhanced. As such, he is capable of performing extraordinary feats of speed and strength. However, few humans have the body structure to withstand the strain of the flames of the enhancement shot, as they would collapse under the overwhelming pressure. Ryohei can withstand this pressure for only three minutes. Once the three minutes are up, the white gear of the Cambio Forma turns black and the glow around Ryohei's body diminishes. Ryohei also experiences the side effects of the pressure then. Kangaruuuu.png|Canguro del Sereno version Vongola Knuckle's_Maximum_Break.png|Cambio Forma: Knuckle's Maximum Break |-|Inheritance Ceremony Arc/Curse of the Rainbow Arc= *'Bangle of the Sun Version X:' The upgraded Vongola Sun Ring created specifically to suit Ryohei Sasagawa, and is one of seven Vongola Gear=. *'Kangaryuu Version X:' As the Animal Box Ring, was merged with the Vongola Rings, Kangaryuu is now a part of the Bangle of the Sun. However, it can still manifest outside of the ring, like all the other Box Animals. Kangaryuu now has X-emblazoned armor around its body and is capable of merging directly with Ryohei for his Cambio Forma Version X. **'Cambio Forma Version X:' After being upgraded with the Vongola Gear Knuckle's Maximum Break had also transformed. The three-minute limiter previously placed on this weapon has been removed. His boots work in a similar way to the Dying Will Flame Boots used in the Future. The boots can use Sun Flames to allow Ryohei to hover or even fly. The Bangle also changes in this form, becoming a circular-shaped plate with 10 pieces of metal sticking out. These metal parts are capable of producing Sun Flames. When taking 10% damage, the bangle ignites a Sun Flame on one of the metal pieces. When Ryohei releases the Sun Flames, he has to take more damage to recharge the Bangle. Volume_32_Cover.jpg|Cambio Forma version X Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: He can use Cambio Forma only 3 minutes, but this weakness was removed after he gained Vongola Gear. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Varia Arc= *'Extreme Straight:' A simple punch which Ryohei dubbed as a technique. *'Extreme Rush:' Ryohei punches a single target multiple times in rapid succession. *'Extreme Corkscrew Punch:' Ryohei punches a target in such a manner that the area punched is distorted as if it was corkscrewed. *'Maximum Cannon:' Ryohei Sasagawa's signature attack. The attack works by concentrating all the energy in his cells into one punch. Thus, Ryohei keeps his right fist in perfect condition for times of great need. Once Ryohei acquired his Vongola Box Weapon in the future, Maximum Cannon also produces Sun Flames to attack the enemy, striking those at a distance in a similar way to the punches of the First Sun Guardian. |-|Future Src= All previous techniques include: *'Sun Flames:' Possess a whitish core with layers of yellow enveloping it. Their most distinguishing characteristic is the small dot-shaped sparkles it beams. They appear to be constantly in motion, spiking in some places and flowing in others. **'Activation:' The characteristic of the Sun Flame. It gives the user enhanced speed, strength, and healing. Activation represents speed and strength. However, overusing the Activation characteristic can lead to cellular death. *'Maximum Ingram:' An attack created and utilized by the future Ryohei Sasagawa. This attack uses high-speed footwork (copied from Lussuria) to multiply the number of blows dealt by the original Maximum Cannon attack. This creates the illusion that the user is striking three places at once. The younger Ryohei is also capable of this attack without his Vongola Box Weapon, though with it the number of blows is increased tenfold due to the Sun Flame's activation characteristic that dramatically increases his speed as well as his physical strength. |-|Choice Arc= All previous techniques include: *'Maximum Combination:' An attack used by Ryohei Sasagawa with his Cambio Forma. He uses the Sun Flame's activation characteristic ability along with his boxing gloves to deliver many high speed punches to pummel the enemy. Maxi_Cannon.png|Maximum Cannon CF_Ingran.png|Maximum Ingram Maximum_Combination.png|Maximium Combination |-|Inheritance Ceremony Arc/Curse of the Rainbow Arc= All previous techniques include: *'Maximum Healing:' Using the Sun Flame's Activation characterization, Kangaryuu can heal even the most serious injuries. *'Sunshine Straight:' A powerful straight that can be powered up by taking more damage prior to its usage. Similar to the Sunshine Counter, it creates the sun-like shape and releases a powerful straight imbued with Sun Flames. At 20% power, it deals enough force to knock Kouyou Aoba off his feet and remove his glasses. *'Sunshine Counter:' A move similar to the Maximum Cannon. It uses the damage taken to charge Sun Flames in the Bangle of the Sun Version X and then fires them in a blast. The more damage taken before it is used, the more damage it deals, although the user must be careful as to how much damage he takes. Once released, it takes the form of a burning sun with solar flares coming out of it, and then it's shot in a direct blast with the power of the Sun Flame0 *'Sunshine Uppercut:' A powerful uppercut that can be powered up by taking more damage prior to its usage. Similar to the Sunshine Counter, it creates the sun-like figure and releases a powerful Sun Flame blast upwards. *'Maximum Sunshine Counter:' When Ryohei's Sun Bangle reaches 100% Sun Flame charge, he is able to unleash the full power of the Sunshine Counter to launch a punch capable of burning anything in its attack radius. Due to being at full power the attack is limited not only to what is in front affecting anything around the epicenter, even Ryohei himself. The resulting force and effect make the attack look just like the sun, a symbol of Ryohei being the Vongola Sun Guardian. Sunshine_Counter.png|Sunshine Counter Sunshine_Uppercut.png|Sunshine Uppercut MaximumSunshineounter.jpg|Maximum Sunshine Counter Key: Varia Arc | Future Arc (Older Version) | Choice Arc (Present Version) | With Original Vongola Ring | Inheritance Ceremony Arc | Curse of the Rainbow Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Boxers Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6